Paige
Paige is a Gundalian Brawler in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and the Subterra Brawler for the Battle Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Boulderon. Information Paige is a former soldier from Gundalia. She has been sent alongside Rafe by Fabia and Ren to learn from the Brawlers. Description Paige has pink short hair similar to Jack Punt. She wears a camoflauge shirt and a brown and orange wristband to represent Subterra. She has blue earrings and wears light beige pants. She has a tough personality and is very confident. Paige works very well with Rafe and her Guardian Bakugan Boulderon. Paige is also very strong and muscular. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Paige and Rafe arrive from Neathia to help Shun after Taylean creates Silent Strike. Boulderon teaches Taylean a few pointers, while Rafe and Wolfurio chase Silent Strike away. In the end, she reveals she is a Gundalian and tells them what Mechtogan really are. Then after, she continues to insult the Brawlers' weakness as Rafe agrees. She and Rafe also explain that they were both sent by Fabia Sheen to help the brawlers out. She was also seen in episode 11 along with Rafe in the same place but wondering why Princess Fabia would send them to learn from the Brawlers after seeing their weak performance from before. She is later shown with Rafe watching Marucho's battle against Jack Punt. Paige battles in the Capture the Flag challenge in episode 12 alongside Rafe and Marucho. They use a strategy and successfully get the flag while defeating Team Anubias and Sellon. Paige then reluctantly accepts to be one of the Battle Brawlers' students along with Rafe. In Episode 13 she and Rafe watch Shun and Marucho's battle. They discuss about Marucho's determination to battle Shun even if he is losing. After Shun's victory over Marucho and convinced and seen the error in his ways, Paige mentions that she has begun to be a fan of the Battle Brawlers. In Episode 14, she and Rafe win their ranking brawls against Chaos Brawlers and Interspace starts to get better. Later on, she and Rafe watch Shun and Marucho battle Anubias and Robin. In Episode 15, she helps the Brawlers along with Team Anubias take down the Chaos Bakugan who are raiding Interspace. In Episode 16, she seems to be annoyed about Dan's attitude and acknowledges Marucho as the leader of the Brawlers. At least she doesn't believe Dan's dream and even calls him a crazy person, until she receives a transmission of Gundalia being attacked and goes with the Brawlers to save Gundalia from Mag Mel. In Episode 17, she and the brawlers arrive in Gundalia (when she, Rafe and Marucho are nearly attacked by Gundalian soldiers) and they meet up with Ren and discuss a battle plan to counter Mag Mel's forces. Prime Minister Nurzak asks Paige if she has been a good student for the Brawlers and she concurs. She seems to be quite annoyed at Marucho's plan since they have to use the element of surprise, and thus, she has to wait, but Rafe convinces her to believe in Marucho. In Episode 18, Paige is eager to initiate a sneak attack, since Marucho's plan failed. Later, she and Rafe attack the Chaos Bakugan, but soon leave. Marucho finds them to sneak into Mag Mel's castle. The group begins to argue but a Flash Ingram blasts them and they fall into the chasm below. In Episode 19, she is separated with Shun and Marucho. They are attacked by Chaos Bakugan but Rafe saves them. Later, Dan and Drago share their powers with the others and they summon their Mechtogan for each of the Brawlers and Paige receives Subterra Vexfist for Boulderon. In Episode 20, she and the Brawlers return to the Bakugan Interspace. There, they are attacked by Chaos Bakugan and Anubias and Sellon. Marucho orders Rafe and Paige to escort the remaining battlers to the access point. After the fight, they find out that they are trapped inside Interspace. Bakugan *Subterra Boulderon (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Slingpike (BakuNano) *Subterra Vexfist (Mechtogan) (Made from Dan and Drago's power) Trivia *She looks like Hyoma from Beyblade Metal Fusion. *Her Bakugan's appearance is a bit ironic as Gundalians are known for their hostile ways. But Boulderon's body appears better suited for defending and protecting against attacks, rather than fighting or attacking. *She somewhat resembles Jack Punt and Ren Krawler. Her personality is also similar to Stoica's and Runo's. *Paige is the third main female Subterra brawler after Julie Makimoto and Mira Clay and the second main Gundalian brawler after Ren. *Paige is the only female Subterra brawler who comes from Gundalia. *When she first appeared, she was thought to be a boy, in particular Rafe, due to the fact that she strongly resembled a boy on her Gate Card. Even in her official appearance, she sounded more like a boy than a girl. *Rafe and Paige seem to be good friends, considering how they watched Shun and Marucho together and how well they battled together against Silent Strike. *Paige is currently the only Gundalian who hasn't been seen out of her disguise. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg File:paihge.png|Paige throwing Boulderon. Paige.png Screen shot 2011-04-10 at 11.50.33 PM.png|Paige throwing Boulderon paiyell.png|Paige yelling at Boulderon Paige-Rafe1.png|Paige and Rafe watching Shun and Marucho's argument Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Paige fighting alongside Rafe Rafe & Paige 2.jpg Rafe & Paige 1.jpg PaigeAbility.jpg|Paige using an Ability Card gg.jpg|Paige and Rafe Paige_and_Rafe_pwn.png Screen shot 2011-05-09 at 3.17.42 PM.png|Boulderon and Paige in Intermission Screen Rafe-and-Paige-11.jpg Rafe-Paige-Ep13.png|Paige and Rafe watching the battle between Shun and Marucho Paige-Rafe-Ep--13.png Picture 5.png Paige-ep11.png Paige-Rafe-11.png|Rafe convincing Paige to help the Brawlers Brawlers.jpg MS_Paige_1600x1200.jpg|Paige and Boulderon Paige vs Ben.JPG|''Paige VS Ben'' bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0019.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0024.jpg|Paige, waiting for the attack Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Paige-Rafe-ep19.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 9.50.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.40.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png 827px-Screen_shot_2011-07-02_at_10.21.03_PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 1.43.25 PM.png|Paige absorbing Code Eve's Powers alongside Bouderon Rafe-Paige-ep21.jpg Rafe-Paige21.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.48.25 PM.png Other File:Subterrabrawler.jpg|Paige on a Gate Card paige.jpg|IM Icon of Paige Paige Teletoon.png|Paige's official art from the Teletoon Website bak_paige_174x252.png|Paige on CN Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Subterra Users